All in Time, My Dear
by Fangirlitis
Summary: This is actually includes all of Amelia's books. If you haven't read them all...Get readin! This story is about a 13 year old girl, Elizibeth, who is blood bonded to Aubrey. out of progress...No further 'chapter' chapters beyond 5...
1. If you love me

A/N: This is technically my 2nd fic but I let my other one die like a dead thing...so it's my 1st 'official' fic. BTW: you'll have to read my bio page to find out exactly who my muses are...I have several...

Tylor: But um yer favorite! looks adorable Don't you just LOVE me?! I'm so beautiful! carries on

Fangilitis: Ok Napoleon, you go on thinkin' that...Oo Disclaimer: I do not own Aubrey, Kendra, or Mayhem (city).

Chapter 1If You Love Me

September 1, 1850 Valdosta, Georgia

'...Three days ago... Three days ago she had Elizibeth... Three days ago she called for me and I failed to come to her...' Aubrey thought furiously. 'How could I have ignored her? I wonder... does she... hate me?'

Aubrey stood at the front doors of a large plantation. The huge cotton and tobacco fields flowed like a sea behind the great house and four lamps shone in the upstairs windows. The air was cool and moist and as he stood there dew collected on Aubrey's neck. He approached the doors, but stopped midway remembering his love Bianca's husband. He wouldn't let nightly visitors in especially if they were for his wife.

Aubrey used the one of simplest vampire tricks to get up to Bianca's bedroom. He'd made sure to arrive in her closet due to a close call he'd had with coming up while her husband was in her room. As he stood in the congested closet he listened for her husband's voice. After standing in the closet for a few minutes, Aubrey opened the closet door.

Bianca stood to greet her lover "Aubrey! It is good to see you! Oh! My baby she was-"

"Born three days ago. Yes, I know. Her name is Elizibeth, is it not?" Aubrey could read her every thought if he wanted to, yet he didn't dare invade his love's privacy.

"It is... Aubrey, Why won't you change me? All I want is to get away from this mothering, corset wearing, rich life. I don't want to be pampered like this. I want to see all Negro's free, but I never will if I stay here! And I won't leave here if I stay with my husband. You know he won't allow me to-"Aubrey silenced his love with a kiss.

Bianca looked down to hide her tears from him "Why..? If you love me so much why won't you give me the one thing I wish for..?"

Aubrey answered her mentally, ' Because, I love your children as much as if they were my own. And I don't think that you would want to know what would happen to Elizibeth if you left her with her father now.' Aubrey moved closer to Bianca and looked into her blue-green eyes. She held her gaze longer than any mortal ever had, but eventually had to look away, just as they all did. "Love, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to make sure you were all right and to see Elizibeth. So, where is the little cherub?"

Aubrey's Northern accent gave away his Yankee heritage. Although she had to stand by her husband's choice to be a confederate, Bianca fancied herself as a Yankee woman who would someday earn an education and maybe even get a job in the north.

Elizibeth is in the sitting room. She is probably hungry by now. I fed late because I was enthralled with reading over one of your letters. Well, I must tend to my little darling." Bianca opened the doors to the sitting room and turned to Aubrey.

"Do come in. I'm sure my sweet child would adore to meet the handsome devil her mother is in love with. Come Darling." Bianca lifted little Elizibeth from her bassinet. She had lots of hair for a baby and it was reddish-brown in color. Her yellow-green eyes stood out greatly against her pale skin and her little chubby cheeks seemed rosy from warmth.

"Aubrey, I... I want you to take Elizbeth away from here when she's older. I want her to get used to the real world, not the fantasy that I grew up in. Could you... do that for me?" Bianca blinked back tears. She knew it would be a long time before she saw Aubrey again.

"Of course I can."

From then on the kisses were soft and pleasure filled, but only for Bianca. The pit in Aubrey's stomach grew as he held back his terrible news longer. He didn't want to break her heart, but Mayhem needed him for a while and he didn't know how long that while would be.

Fangirlitis: did ya like it? Please please let me know! Y'all can criticize, but not hate reviews please!

Tylor: still carrying on But aren't I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL?!?!

Fangirlitis: And a special thanx to my sis...Kawaii Kitsune Cub...She's my editor...(go on you know you wanna read her stuff...it's twenty times better than this...at least her fans think so...)


	2. I Won't Be Home for Lunch

Disclaimer: Same as last time...*sobs quietly in a corner*  
  
Chapter 2~I Won't Be Home For Lunch  
  
~October 19, 1863 Horsecreek, Georgia~  
  
"Elizibeth! Your mamma be needin' you in de kitchen! Hurry up en pull your robe on!" Clarice called from the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming Clarice! Tell mother I have to go meet Delia in the market today!" Elizibeth lied as she tumbled out of bed. And reached for her robe. She pulled it over her head and looked in the mirror.  
  
'What was I hit by in my sleep?' Elizibeth thought as she grabbed a comb and brushed the tangles out of her red-brown mess of hair.  
  
"Liza! I need my corset set!" Elizibeth hoped that her maid heard her. If she didn't have her corset set tight enough her mother would give her a talking to she would never forget. Not to mention she hoped to catch Xander McCleron's eye.  
  
Xander was a well-suited young man. He was sixteen, came from a wealthy family and was quite a looker to boot. Elizibeth adored his deep brown eyes that blended well with his pale skin and black hair. Elizibeth admitted she fancied him; alas she was too young to be betrothed.  
  
"Ms. Elizibeth?" Liza said as she politely knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Liza. You know where the corsets are. I want the smallest one" Elizbeth said as she picked out her newest dress.  
  
The dress was maroon with white lace sleeves that began at her elbows and a white lace fringe on the bottom and the collar that dropped low on her chest. When she was dressed Liza placed two comb hairpieces one on either side of her head in her hair. Her hair curled at its bottom's and fell to her shoulders.  
  
"Dismissed. And tell my mother I won't be home for lunch" Elizibeth said as she admired herself in the mirror. When she decided she was as beautiful as she could get she walked down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
The kitchen air was muggy and smelled of cinnamon. Elizibeth noticed the sweat that fell from her chin and caught it with her fingers. Her mother had gone into one of her baking moods.  
  
Bianca was wearing her old pinstriped gown and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Elizibeth had always thought her mother was beautiful no matter what she wore or how her hair looked. For as long as Elizibeth could remember her mother had loving blue-green eyes, hair as red as the sunset and a face that seemed never to age. Her mother put down the pan she was carrying and turned to greet her daughter "Elizibeth, my precious, there you are! Clarice called you nearly an hour ago. Now would you- oh, yes... you're going out to the market aren't you? Well, be home for dinner, alright?" Bianca looked as though she were disappointed; nevertheless she let her daughter go.  
  
"Indeed I will be. May I have a pastry for my morning meal?" Elizibeth knew how to work her mother.  
  
"You may, but eat it here. Make sure you clean your dish!" Bianca called after her daughter, who walked into the dining room.  
  
In the dining room Elizibeth sat next to her oldest and favorite brother, Evan. He was twenty-one and unmarried. He talked with Elizibeth about his job and the things he did that particular day. Elizibeth would often tell him of eligible young women she knew who would gladly sell their souls to the devil for him. Yet every time he blandly said, "No, she is far to young for me" or "Like Mr. and Mrs. So-and-so would let their daughter court, much less marry me!"  
  
Evan was Elizibeth's favorite brother because he was beautifully sculpted as if meant to be in a royal family. He had small almond shaped violet eyes, dark brown hair that came over his eyes and his broad shoulders were that of a kings. His words rolled of his tongue like melted chocolate and his voice was almost seductive.  
  
Evan was reading a book when Elizibeth sat down. When he felt her shake the table to sit down he reached for his bookmark and looked down to her "Ah, Elizibeth, come to talk?"  
  
Elizibeth swallowed the part of her breakfast in her mouth "Actually, yes. I was wondering if you knew my friend Delia. She asked me nearly month ago if you were courting. When I told her you weren't she asked me if you wouldn't mind courting her. So...?"  
  
Evan smiled when she mentioned the girls' name. "I'm currently courting... She didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Now, don't tell me you haven't figured it out."  
  
"Huh..?" Elizibeth gasped.  
  
"You are not! Why didn't you tell me?! I mean, you really are?!" Elizibeth nearly shouted.  
  
"Yes, I am. Two weeks ago she asked me. I cordially accepted. She is a lovely young woman. I plan to meet her in, oh dear, less than a half an hour. Well, I must be going. Adieu." He said softly as he stood and began walking towards the coats.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you I was going to meet someone as well. I'll tell mother I'm leaving" Elizibeth grabbed her plate and entered the muggy kitchen.  
  
"Mother, I can't wash my dish! I'm leaving with Evan. Au revoir!"  
  
"Elizibeth! Come back here! ...Fine! Be home for dinner! Tell Evan!" Bianca never could keep her daughter in line 'That's a good thing I suppose. Especially if Aubrey ever does come back...'  
  
*****  
  
Outside Elizibeth and Evan talked as they strolled to the market in town.  
  
Elizibeth, still eating her pastry, spoke between bites "So, where do you and Delia plan to go today?" Evan shook his head, his sister's curiosity made him laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?" Elizibeth gasped, "How dare you laugh at your sister?! Hmph! Fine, laugh all you want! I don't care!"  
  
Evan loved his sister's 'rich girl' attitude. It only made him laugh harder. Elizibeth stared, open mouthed at her rude brother.  
  
Still laughing Evan said, "Well, Delia and I plan to go to the park and then and then walk down to Licies. She insists on making a vest for me. Between you and me I'm probably never going to wear it. I've seen her seam work and everything looks like it would fit a doll. Do you swear not to tell her?" Evan did look serious now. He apparently was serious with Delia.  
  
"Sworn on word of blood, to my brother and me. Never to be told to he or she!" Elizibeth chirped loudly as she watched her brother take her right hand and cut a diagonal line in her palm with a pocketknife. She then took the knife and made the same cut opposite to hers in his left hand. They then shook the bleeding hands. It was promise they'd come up with when she was younger. She only used it with Liza, and her three brothers. Everyone else probably had no idea the promise even existed.  
  
It was her brother's turn to ask, "Well I've been wondering why you could be going to the market. A certain Xander McCleron maybe?" Evan grinned evilly. He knew Elizibeth fancied him. He could tell in the way that she talked about him.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know! Well, actually yes and no. I got a letter from mother's friend Aubrey. He said to meet him in the market at four o'clock, so I figured I'd come down early and try to catch Xander." Elizibeth knew Xander would be there. They'd been courting and planned to meet that day. They both convinced their parents they were going to the market to meet friends.  
"Elizibeth, I hate to be a downer, but you really are a bad liar. Not meaning to pry into your life, but I knew you have been courting him. Don't worry, I didn't tell father. He hasn't the fuzziest notion. Well, Here we are. I bid you adieu, dear sister." With that Evan walked toward a smiling Delia.  
  
The green eyed, brown haired girl nearly leapt into Evan's arms when he approached her. They politely kissed and strolled off. Elizibeth stood bewildered. She'd never seen her brother kiss anyone before. A kind of jealousy rose up inside her.  
  
*****  
  
Being lost in her jealous thoughts Elizibeth didn't notice Xander coming up behind her.  
  
"'Lizibeth, Luv, What are ya thinkin' about?" Xander wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his chest to her back. His heavy Irish accent broke her chain of thought.  
  
"Nothing in particular. How have you been?" Elizibeth said dully.  
  
"I've been well. Yerself?" Xander loosened his grip so she could turn around.  
  
"Quite well, thank you. So where are we off to today? Perhaps the vendors downtown?" Elizibeth hoped he'd noticed her dress. If he didn't she would probably scream for the sake of it.  
  
"Wherever your heart desires, ma Luv." He bent down to kiss her when he said  
  
"'At's a luvly dress yer wearin'. Red brin's out yer eyes." Once he'd said what needed to be said, He leaned down and their lips met.  
  
Several kisses later Elizibeth pulled away and asked what time it was. Xander let her go to look at his watch.  
  
"'S about twelve-thirty, Luv. Why d'ya need ta know?"  
  
"I need to go meet some one today at four o'clock. It's one of my mother's friends." Elizibeth didn't feel she needed to say much more.  
  
"Mind if I come with ya?" Xander tended to be protective of her when it came to other people.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm sure they won't mind either."  
  
*****  
  
Over the next three and a half hours Elizibeth and Xander went to the park and downtown vendors, Licies (fabric shop), and the local café for lunch. By four o'clock the streets were practically empty and it began to feel cold. Elizibeth and Xander waited, huddling, in the windy market for Aubrey. Within the next few moments a tall man with black hair, pale skin, and a black and white suit came into the market. He looked about in his early twenties, late teens and made Elizibeth feel weak.  
  
As he approached them casually, Elizibeth noticed that his eyes were black as well. That thought made Elizibeths stomach churn for an unexplained reason.  
  
When the man reached them he introduced himself formally "Good afternoon Ms. Tamm, I assume you know I'm Aubrey. And this is?" Aubrey stared at Xander like he didn't know him.  
  
Yet in truth, Aubrey knew the brat like the back of his hand. Xander had double-crossed many of Aubrey's kind, including him. Xander was a blood bonded human directly from Kendra. The brat had been all over the world on vacations because of Kendra's care. She babied him too much as far as Aubrey was concerned.  
  
Elizibeth seemed intent to explain. "This is my friend Xander McCleron. He was around so he offered to stay with me. So, what exactly did you come to talk with me about?" Elizibeth seemed curious to find out what the stranger wanted.  
  
"Well, you see I need to discuss this matter with you alone. That is, if Mr. McCleron doesn't mind stepping aside." Aubrey would normally hit the boy until he babbled about pink elephants in the sky for having even associated with Elizibeth. Yet due to her presence, Aubrey controlled his temper.  
  
"Well, I don' see why ya can tell Ms. Tam somthin' en no'tell me. Bu' if she wishes it, I'll leave for the time bein'. 'Lizibeth?" Xander desperately wanted her to tell him "you should stay", but he already knew his fate.  
  
"Xander, I would like to discuss this matter with Mr.-What's your last name?"  
  
"Please, call me by my first name." Aubrey hated her stupid questions, but she was right he had'nt told her his last name and he didn't intend to.  
  
"So, I'll see you later Xander. Au revoir." Elizibeth said as she turned to Xander.  
  
"Adieu, Luv." Xander turned from Aubrey and Elizibeth and thought 'If you harm a hair on her head, Aubrey, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you. On word of blood.'  
  
*****  
  
"So you need to talk to my mother as well, then?" Elizibeth and Aubrey were walking back to Elizibeths' home.  
  
"Yes. I have not seen her since you were born. We have many a thing to catch up on. I've known your mother since your eldest brother was born." Aubrey wasn't sure how many brothers Elizibeth had now, but it couldn't have changed too much.  
  
"You mean Evan, right?" Elizibeth was pleased to know her mother had old friends.  
  
'Evan? He's here as well... Bianca has made many friends I see. And he's posing as her son... He must have fallen for Elizibeth.' Aubrey thought as he replied "Yes, but that was many years ago and times have changed."  
  
'I sound like my grandmother...' Aubrey thought to himself.  
  
"Well, here we are. I trust my mother is in the garden. Shall we?" Elizibeth held open the white picket fence to a full-flowering garden as large as the house. They walked into the fragrant garden and the scent of roses filled Aubrey's nostrils. The smell reminded Aubrey of when he used to play hide-and-go-seek with Bianca there.  
  
'The good days.' Aubrey thought as he followed Elizibeth further into the garden.  
  
Elizibeth lead Aubrey in by the hand. "I know just where she'll be."  
  
Elizibeth pulled Aubrey's hand, but he didn't follow. "As do I. Take your route and I, mine; then we'll see who knows where she is. GO!"  
  
Aubrey raced down the hedge-lined path to the left and right, back and forth. Elizibeth took the opposite path and hoped to beat Aubrey to her mother.  
  
Bianca was crocheting when she heard a familiar voice. 'Aubrey? It can't be... he left thirteen years ago...'  
  
Bianca heard the hedges shake around her and suddenly on her right appeared Aubrey and to her left Elizbeth.  
  
"Mother! Did you see who won?" Elizibeth looked for her mother's advice while gasping for air.  
  
Bianca shook her head and laughed, "It was a tie!"  
  
Aubrey shook his head in disbelief "Not possible! Bianca you know I can easily outrun any human! Oh-Uh... oops." Aubrey had just spilled the beans.  
  
"Any human? What do you mean?! You're not human?" Elizibeth said still catching her breath.  
  
Bianca stood and said, "Both of you come and sit. Elizibeth, it is time you knew about Aubrey and me."  
  
*****  
  
Over the next two hours Bianca and Aubrey explained to Elizibeth that Aubrey was a vampire, he swore to come back and take her away from her spoiled life when she was old enough, her brother Evan was a vampire, Xander was a blood bonded human, Bianca and Aubrey had been together for three years before she was born and that that night she would leave her humble home with Aubrey. Her mother swore to come and find them when she could get away.  
  
*****  
  
At about one-thirty in the morning Elizibeth was packed up and holding all her precious possessions tight. When Aubrey transported her down to outside when he father intervened.  
  
He was waiting outside with a rifle in his hands. "Elizibeth, come over here. That man is dangerous."  
  
"No, daddy, he's not! He's just-"Her father fired to the sky and Elizibeth screamed.  
  
"Step away from him now!" her father was aiming for Aubrey when Evan jumped from his bedroom window on the third floor. When he landed he fought for the rifle with Elizibeth's father.  
  
"I have been way too lenient with you, old man. I should have ended your life a long time ago." Evan said coldly as he raised the gun to the man's head.  
  
"NO! Evan please!" Elizibeth cried with tears in her eyes.  
  
"For your sake, love." Evan lowered the gun and thought to Elizibeth 'Now you know the truth. I love you more than I should.'  
  
Elizibeth stood in shock from Evans words and what happened next.  
  
Her father took a revolver from his vest and fired at Evan as he said, "And I should have killed you before you even stepped foot on my property!"  
  
Evan took two shots in the stomach and two in the chest. Elizibeth screamed and fell as Evan collapsed backwards and blood spurted from his wounds. He lay on the ground, grimacing in pain, but still alive. Elizibeths' father now raised the gun and aimed for Aubrey.  
  
Her father shot and Elizibeth stood up to let the bullets hit her.  
  
Four shots were rang out before her father realized what he was doing. Bianca came running outside in her robe screaming, her two sons with her. Bianca fell to the ground and created spots of moist soil around her. Elizibeth, with barley an ounce of life left in her, had one last request. "Aubrey, change me..." 


	3. It's not crap

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Aubrey, Jessica, Mayhem, or New Mayhem.

Chapter 3

January, 2003 New Mayhem, New York

"...Don't wanna be just like you! What um sayin' is this is the Anthem, throw all your hands up! Y'all got to fee-Hey!" Elizibeth ceased her hopping up and down to yell at Aubrey.

"Then turn this crap down! I do have an _important_ guest you know." Aubrey was growing weary of Elizibeth's music, and her endless hopping; although, this was far better than her rap stage less than two years before.

Elizibeth was _still _thirteen, due to her father's mistake 140 years before. Aubrey hadn't _changed_ Elizibeth -to her disappointment- but simply blood bonded her to him.

After 'the big mistake' (what Elizibeth and Aubrey referred to the 140 year old incident as) Aubrey took Elizibeth to the best healers he knew: Smoke witches. Aubrey hadn't wanted Elizibeth to experience the burden of being changed too early so he left her on the Smoke's door step with a note saying "Heal her as soon as possible. Pease.".

As soon as Elizibeth was in as best condition as she could be in the Smoke's care, Aubrey took her back. Several days later her wounds reopened without warning and she lost a good amount of blood. Since Aubrey didn't want to change her and he had to give her at least some blood, he blood bonded her.

Elizibeth turned the radio back on and yelled, "It's not crap!"

Aubrey turned the radio down again, grabbed Elizibeth by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes "I don't care what it is, just keep it down."

He turned from her to the door then back "Sorry...just don't blast it when I have company. Okay?"

"Okie Dokie! And don't be sorry. We all lose our tempers sometimes!" Elizibeth chirped brightly, as she hugged Aubrey. He tensed, and then hugged her back. She'd explained to him once that young girls need emotional support even when they don't seem to.

Aubrey left Elizibeth's room and headed downstairs. Jessica had wanted to speak with him earlier. She'd been concerned with Elizibeth's well being, which was a first. Jessica normally wouldn't give a trunk full of rat's behinds if something happened to her-unless it affected Aubrey.

"Hey," Jessica barely cracked a smile as Aubrey greeted her again in his parlor.

"So, what exactly did you wanna talk to me about?" Aubrey was eager to find out why Jessica was worried about Elizibeth. The sooner he found out, the sooner he could poke fun at her.

"Like I said before, I heard these two mom's talking 'bout an Elizibeth. I didn't think they meant the brat upstairs 'til I recognized one of 'em. She was that kid Cory's mom who dropped her off at my old place once. Anywho, they were talkin' 'bout that time she wore the plaid mini-skirt and that white, low cut blouse to school. Well, it just so happens that Cory's mom saw her that day too. They think that her 'parents' are neglective and they're gonna have a social worker come and check out this place."

Aubrey shrugged nonchalantly "Your point is..?" He was slightly disappointed that Jessica hadn't said something embarrassing that he could hold against her for...EVER.

"My point is that if that social worker comes here you'll probably get sent to jail for being an unfit father and the brat 'll go to a foster home. And trust me, I don't think she'll fit in one. She could end up having to go through a hell of a lot of families that think she's great - until she gets them angry one to many times." Jessica was actually more afraid for Elizibeth this time. She knew what could possibly happen if the wrong family took her in. That fact alone could destroy Aubrey. He'd end up getting into issues way over his head because of his overprotective tendencies.

Aubrey really didn't see what the problem was. He figured he could just take Elizibeth back like he'd done every other time she got stuck in an unwanted position. "So I'd just-"

"No, Aubrey, You can't just take her back. That would cause major issues with the government. They'd know it was you because they'd think you're her biological father. And heck, what parent in their right mind wouldn't want their kid back from someone they didn't know...Look, just make the place look like a normal clean home. That's all you have to do. It'll let you keep Elizibeth and a good record." Jessica thought that he would have been smart enough to get the idea, but Aubrey was still in his own little world, where everything works to his advantage.

'He really has to start thinking about the real world again...I wish he'd just think about the kid a little more...' Jessica hadn't realized she was thinking openly.

'So you do care about Elizibeth? Thanks for the blackmail info!' Aubrey could now pretty much make Jessica do whatever he wanted. She didn't much like people other than those really close to her knowing her 'sentimental' side and the only person really close to her was Aubrey.

"Now that you are a slave to my word, let's do what I wanna do." Aubrey loved having power over people.

'Yeah, yeah. I know what you want.' Jessica moved over to Aubrey's side of the couch and cuddled into his arms. Trying to hide her smile she tilted her head upward and kissed him.

Locked into each other's auras as they were they hadn't noticed Elizibeth slip down the stairs to see what the hissing was all about.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Aubrey looked up from Jessica and thought 'Get yer behind upstairs now!'

"What if I don't wanna?" Elizibeth snarled at him. Before Jessica came over her night was to go like so; Aubrey would take her out to dinner at Aculpolco's. Then they'd go to West Coast Video and pick out three old fifties horror movies and two recent horror films.

'Upstairs now!' Aubrey thought more fiercely. This time Elizibeth complied with a snort. In her room Elizibeth decided to call her 'rescue team'.

Nearly an hour later Elizibeth came back downstairs. She stared defiantly at Aubrey as she gracefully skimmed down the banister and bounced off the end. Grabbing her coat Elizibeth stated her case emotionless.

"I'm going out."

Aubrey stood to object the girl's decision. 'No, you're aren't.'

"Too late." Elizibeth scampered out the door before Aubrey could stop her. She scurried down the driveway to an oncoming Jaguar Prowler. Elizibeth hopped into the Black Beauty of the automotive world. Aubrey gazed after the Jaguar angrily.

'What the hell are you thinking?! ...Elizibeth!...Whatever you do, Don't get yourself killed!...please.' Aubrey desperatly hoped Elizibeth heard him. Although even if she did she wouldn't heed any of his counsel.

So, how'd'ya like it? I think it was too short...sorry...Please review! Constructive criticism accepted. smiles


	4. You learn from your mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Aubrey, Jessica, New Mayhem, ect.

Chapter 4You Learn From Your Mistakes

January 7, 2003 7:08 PM New Mayhem, New York

"You shouldn't hate Jessica. It's not her fault she had to come home today. You-" Lucifer was trying to reason with an angry little girl, which he knew was futile. She had her mind set and she wasn't in the mood to change it.

"Yes it is! She did it on purpose to piss me off! That...Grrr-thing always comes into Aubrey's life when he has something planned to do with me. So it is her fault." Elizibeth said as she turned up the radio. The song was, obviously, by Good Charlotte.

"Well, you should at least try to get along with her for Aubrey. After all you did say you'd never break a couple apart for your advantage - no matter what." Lucifer tried to speak low as to make sure Elizibeth heard him fully.

Elizibeth glanced at Lucifer who was her head of operations in her 'rescue team', the driver of the getaway car, and her best friend. His powder blue eyes and pale skin accented his long russet hair that was tied in quick ponytail that hugged his neck. Lucifer was wearing his 'Level' hoodie, his gray cargo pants (his favorite pair), and his black and red Comverse Allstar's (one of eight pairs - all in separate colors). Although she knew he had an advantage being a vampire, Elizibeth found him to be the most beautiful man she'd ever met.

"Here we are." Lucifer had already gotten out of the prowler and had opened Elizibeth's door. She unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the splendorous automobile. Lucifer closed the door and turned to look at Elizibeth. She noticed he'd seemed slightly paler than usual and with the hunger growing in his eyes she answered his question before he asked it.

"Go ahead." Elizibeth threw her jacket off and moved her hair revealing the pallid nape of her neck. Without so much as a 'thank you' Lucifer was at Elizibeth's neck and consuming the crimson liquid of life that ran within her.

Several minutes later Lucifer pulled away from Elizibeth's neck. Licking his lips he picked up her jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Lucifer kissed Elizibeth's cheek and hugged her.

"Merci, Madamemoiselle Tamm." Lucifer whispered as he released Elizibeth from his embrace.

"Derrien. Ciao." Elizibeth loved to speak 'Francais' with Lucifer. He made you feel important when he replied - due to French being his native language. He made words into smooth, creamy, milk chocolate that whirled elegantly from his fluent tongue. He reminded Elizibeth so much of her 'brother', Evan.

"Adieu mon amis!" Lucifer waved as he slid into the driver seat of the Jaguar. He sped off into the night as Elizibeth waved while she walked backwards to the house up ahead.

The door of the old Victorian was locked, as it should have been, but opened as Elizibeth came up the path to her 'hide out'. Standing in the door way was a young man about seventeen. He greeted Elizibeth with a hug and took her overnight bag for her.

"Hey, y'all set on briefin'?" The young man asked his usual question as he walked up the stairs to put down the bag.

"Yup, I already let Lucifer have it for trying to reason with me. So where's Landon?" Elizibeth looked quizzically at the young man. His name was Kay Carrigon and he was her best friend in the world second only to Lucifer. He was also the lookout and head of base operations in her 'rescue team'.

Kay had a very sad look to him, a sadness one can only find in the eyes of an animal in captivity. Although he was Hispanic, his colorless skin made his black hair look unnatural. His bangs hung in his eyes and were often died a different color everyday. Kay's skin wasn't the only unnatural part of him, his emerald eyes seemed to drive all but his parents and other "weirdlings" away (A/N: Weirdlings - Kay's word for those who don't 'go with the flow').

Kay tripped down a stair and cleared his throat before replying, "Um, I - he...He's uh, at, the, um..." He stopped and shifted nervously before staring blankly downward.

"The twenty-eight day program."

"WHAT?!" Elizibeth screeched and threw her December 'Wired' issue to the floor.

"I-I told him-" Kay began to sweat and look around the room for something to draw Elizibeth away from the conversation. Yet he found nothing.

"When did he go in and why didn't you tell me?!" Elizibeth was becoming fed up with Landon's constant little vacations to the land of dried up drug addicts.

"He went in four days ago, b-but he asked me not to tell you 'cause..."

"'Cause what?!" Elizibeth was in the process of raising her hand to slap Kay when she noticed him shaking. She didn't stop her hand, but didn't slap him either. Kay flinched as Elizibeth raised her hand and caressed his face. Trying to stop his violent spasms, Kay fell into her arms and cried.

"'S'alright, Kay, Landon'll be okay. You'll be okay...Now I want you to relax and sit down for a few. You'll stop shaking soon." Elizibeth helped Kay over to the plush couch where he sunk into the cushions. Elizibeth brushed his currently red bangs out of his blood shot eyes and stared into them.

"Don't cry anymore. It makes them green eyes of yer's standout more!" Elizibeth tried to cheer Kay up. To her surprise he laughed a little and then hugged her.

"Thanks, Beth. I'll, uh, be upstairs for a few. Okay?" Kay stood and walked towards the stairs. Elizibeth stared after him trying to shake the memories of the Kay she used to know.

It was only six months before that Kay Carrigon was a self-pitying, crystal meth addict. Elizibeth had known Kay for about three years and he'd been doing crystal meth before she met him. It was when she was with Lucifer at a party that she met Kay. He was quite high and needed someone to talk to. The moment Lucifer left, Kay decided to introduce himself. Yet, due to his state and his choice of words, Elizibeth slapped him across the face. When Lucifer returned Elizibeth insisted they leave.

A few days later Elizibeth got a call from Kay. He'd explained his situation and apologized for being an idiot. Elizibeth said she understood and asked to meet him for lunch that day. From then on they were good friends and Kay often relied on Elizibeth for emotional support. Yet Kay still screwed up from time to time and scared Elizibeth more than once.

After he'd partied hard he'd call up Elizibeth and ask to come over. Elizibeth usually knew that he was sedated and let him come over, if Aubrey wasn't there. When he got to Elizibeth's house Kay would tell her things she didn't want to hear. Most of the topics were how he should commit suicide or how he'd 'take care' of people he wasn't partial to. The first time Elizibeth ever told Kay he couldn't come over was the last time she ever did, because as they say "You learn from your mistakes".

Kay had been partying for nearly a week straight when he called up Elizibeth and asked her if he could stop by. Aubrey had been home and was really ticked off at her so Elizibeth told him he couldn't. The next things Elizibeth heard was the phone on the other line dropped, Kay whispering, "She hates me...She hates me...I don't need to live..." and a dial tone. She decided to go see if Kay was all right.

When Elizibeth got to Kay he was in his bathroom holding his wrists under running water in the sink. The water in the sink was bright red. Kay had slit his wrists open. Elizibeth gasped and caused Kay to look up at her. He had been crying and Elizibeth noticed that his face was bleeding as well. Kay's left cheek had "She hated me. And I died to make her happy." carved into it. He'd apparently used a pen to carve the message into his cheek, for there on the ashen marble lay a blood spattered ballpoint.

Several other things occurred that night, but Elizibeth tried to block those memories off. When she finally locked her bad times up, Elizibeth found herself staring at the very same door she'd seen shut in her face that night six months ago. She shuddered and tried to clear her head.

Elizibeth had been so enclosed with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed a tall young man slip into the house. The young man grabbed Elizibeth around the waist and kissed her cheek. She screamed and thwaped him numerous times with a nearby notebook.

"OOWW! HEY! Chill out, Beth, it's me!" The young man let go of Elizibeth and held his head, "My head... Man, did ya have to hit so hard?!"

By this time Kay had come downstairs with a baseball bat in hand, "Beth? You okay-Landon?! What are you doing here, man?"

"Well, lemme give ya the summarized version. I got bored. I broke out. The end." Landon gave his 'summarization' while hopping over the couch and sitting down.

Elizibeth glared at Landon, hoping he'd feel her eye's on his back. Kay did likewise.

"So you're saying you just left rehab because you got bored? You're a poor excuse for a person trying to clean up their act," Elizibeth snapped while picking up her 'Wired' magazine and placing it on the coffee table.

"That's not the only reason! Kay had just gotten off the phone with you when I called. So he told me ya called and it's my job to keep you from getting hurt. Therefore I came not only to have a little more fun, but to fulfill my duties as yer protection," Landon stood to give his first long-winded explanation of the night.

"Right...Well, I have to go fulfill my job as lookout, so I'll be upstairs. If you guys need me yell really loud." Kay turned toward the stairs and headed back up to his 'post' on the second floor.

"Wanna see what's on TV?" Landon sat back down on the couch and began flipping through channels. As Elizibeth stared at Landon an amusement flared in her eye's.

'So this is how he's gonna play? I can match that.' Elizibeth thwapped Landon over the head with an AP's (Alternative Press) August issue and began watching TV.

"That was for nothing. Now do something."

Landon decided to retaliate. He picked up a puffy roll pillow and whipped it at Elizibeth's head.

"Okay. How was that?"

'And so it begins.' Elizibeth thought as she jumped over the couch with the two hardest pillows from it. She had started a war. Of pillows.

After Landon called an armistice, Elizibeth crashed onto the cream colored couch. She was tired and could see her opponent was as well. He crawled over to the nearest ottoman and laid back.

"Just lettin' ya know, this truce is only good until ten o'clock A.M. tomorrow. So don't get yer hopes up about sleepin' 'tll Lucifer gets here," Landon whispered lazily as his eyes closed slowly.

Elizibeth looked over to the sleeping boy, 'Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be up before you...'

So how'd y'all like it?! I'm trying not to write short chapters, but I have way too many ideas for the upcoming chapters! ;-; Oh, well...I promise to finish this next chapter sooner than this one. (in other words, get ready for two weeks of waiting...I get major writers block...more often than not...) Please review! Thanks muchly!

--Fangirlitis


	5. Deviled eggs with ham and extra peprika

Fangirlitis: ...um...hi? I know this took a long time to put up and um sorry! Y'all can flame if ya wanna...but I have a good excuse! Writers block! (great excuse, huh? -;; ) No...It wasn't writers block...I've just got a constant case of the lazies...Flame away...sighs on with the fic...

Tylor: pops up randomly Ya forgot something. looks sadly at Fangirlitis

Fangirlitis: Umm...what? looks confuzeded

Tylor: Ya know, my...my...REPLACEMENT!!! runs away to sob in a corner ;-;

Fangirlitis: stops looking confuzeded Oh YEAH! Tank! She's not yer replacement Ty! (Ty: pronounced tie) She's my new muse. She's a giant armored gummi ship. (from Kingdom Hearts for PS2) She's technically the co-authoring muse for KKC and I, but I'm stealing her. ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Aubrey, or Jessica.

Chapter 5 Deviled Eggs With Ham and Extra Paprika

"Calling all lazy behinds! Breakfast is ready! If y'all are gonna eat, get it now while it's hot!"

"Uh...mmm...bacon, bluuuuuuuuuueberry pancakes...uhnn..." Elizibeth stirred in her sleep and named off the scents that passed her nostrils.

"Ooohhh...Are those..." She sat up, sniffed the air intently, and eclaimed, "Deviled eggs with ham and extra paprika?!"

From the kitchen, the original wake-up caller, brought a tray of the deviled eggs directly over to the living room coffee table. She looked at her watch and then to Elizibeth.

"Well, consider this a brunch, since it's nearly eleven thirty." She began to walk back into the sensuous kitchen, when she added with a smile, "I'll add it to yer 'tab', hun!"

"Okay, Mrs. Carrigon! By the way is Landon up yet?" Elizibeth was going to keep her promise to Landon that she'd be up before him. She'd also planned to whoop him in another Pillow fight before Lucifer came to pick her up.

"Of course not! That boy'd sleep his life away if nobody woke 'im up! Do ya need 'im er somthin'?" Mrs. Carrigon inquired with interest. She was, of course, implying on Elizibeth and Landon dating. It was her favorite teasing theory.

"Well, if ya do, he's in the study on the day bed snoozin' away. Anythin' else ya need, hun?"

Elizibeth grabbed a deviled egg in each hand and set off for the study. "Thanks, but I'm all set."

As she walked down the maze-like halls she ran into Kays' father. Literally 'ran into' him.

"Ow...Oh, my apologies, Elizibeth! I hadn't seen you coming! Are you alright?!" The apologetic man stumbled to his feet and stood straight, his head just barely reaching above Elizibeth's.

"Quite all right, Mr. C. And please, just call me Beth. You've known me long enough to stop the formalities." Elizibeth was used to this conversation. Every time she came over she'd have to tell Mr. Carrigon that it was okay to call her Beth, but he'd always just continue calling her by her full name.

"My apologies again, Eli-uh, Beth. It would love to chat for a while, but I've got to be off. I've got a big promotion to speak at. It's for an upcoming play, but I haven't any clues as to what it is or what it's about...I'm not sure I'll be able to get the speaking to sound passionate enough...Well, I shouldn't be spilling my problems on you, should I?" He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh dear, I've got to be going! Lovely to see you Elizibeth!"

"Right. See ya Mr. C.!" Elizibeth called after the short man who struggled down the hall with his papers and presentations. She then turned headed toward the door at the end of the hall.

"Wakey wakey, Landon!"

The door to the study opened as the shrill voice poured in along with blinding sunlight. Landon sat up and shook his head. Then lay back down due to the enormous amounts of blood that now rushed to his head. He opened his eyes to his idea of 'heaven on earth'. Elizibeth was leering over him and furiously poking him.

"POKE OF DOOM! Get up Landon or I'll be forced to begin another pillow war, but this time it'll be Jedi style" Elizibeth grabbed a cylinder shaped pillow and held it to London's head.

"Hey, give a dude a chance to defend himself." Landon stood and took the pillow from the day bead. It was slightly longer and thinner than Elizibeth's and he'd desperately hoped it'd give him an advantage of some sort.

"Very well. Now that you are, armed step into the hall. It's empty and has nothing of value to the lord and lady of the house in it. Padawan's first." Elizibeth loved to poke fun at Landon because he usually couldn't retaliate.

"Ha Ha." Landon coldly laughed at the sarcasm in Elizibeth's voice. He then stepped into the 'grand empty hall' where the pillow sparing took place often. Elizibeth then set down the ground rules.

"First to three taps loses. Repetitive taps don't count as more than one. I won't hit the goods so long as you don't hit my chest. Understood?"

"Understood."

Landon then took three steps away from where Elizibeth was and took his offensive position. Elizibeth followed suit.

The two opponents stood poised for action and waited for the other to strike first. It was Landon.

He charged head-on towards Elizibeth, but stopped short enough to fake his attack. He then struck at her left arm, but sadly was stopped by her pillow. He took a defensive pose and jumped back from her jabbing pillow.

As he'd thought he reached a safe distance, Landon was bombarded by Elizibeth's pillow on the back of his head. He dove forward as Elizibeth shouted, "That's one for me!"

Alas, her victory was short lived as Landon came down with brute force on her right shoulder. As fast as he attacked he fled down the hall away from his opponent.

"That's one fer me too!" Landon chuckled to himself as he ran pass the colorless doors and walls. Then Landon noticed that his adversary had fled the scene.

'She'd never mentioned not leaving the hall, but-' Landon's thoughts we're cut off as the door directly behind him swung open and Elizibeth threw her new pillow at Landon's knee. She then fled down the hall in hopes of getting him confused again.

Seconds after it had collided with Landon's body, the newly found pillow was pitched into the air again. This time it flew towards it's original owner.

Elizibeth felt something hit her back and she turned just in time to see her new pillow on the ground and Landon swing his pillow into her face.

Elizibeth sat on the cream couch with a deviled egg in her mouth, one in her left hand, and one on her right eyebrow.

"Um real sorry, Beth! I feel wicked bad! Yer positive I can't do nothin' fer ya?" Landon was literally on his knees pleading to be able to comfort her. He'd come down too hard with the roped edge of the pillow with his last hit and bruised Elizibeth's face. Thus the deviled eggs over it.

"Yeah, s'okay. Ya didn't mean to, so I'm not terribly angry, er nothin'," Elizibeth said slowly then added, "But I will be telling Lucifer and I'm one-hundred percent sure he'll give ya a whoppin' ya won't forget!"

Landon glared cowardly at Elizibeth for a few moments, then spoke finally.

"Um...Please don't, it hurt real bad last time he did. The bruises didn't go away fer a month..." He sat in silence contemplating his next string of sentences, "Can I at least give ya a ride home? I mean, it's, like, way past when he normally pick you up...Won't ya-"

Elizibeth cut through Landon's soft words, "Lemme call him, first. If he doesn't answer his cell, you can gimme a ride to his house. I'm gonna have a talk with him."

"I can't believe he didn't answere any of his phones! I'm definately gonna have to talk with him..." Elizibeth was in the passenger seat of Landon's old Volkswagen Beatle. She'd called every one of Lucifer's phones -even his pager- but he answered none.

They were driving down old dirt roads then getting back onto paved highways in a sort of continuous pattern. Finally, Landon got off of the last dirt road and headed down a street of all brightly colored houses, except for the last one on the block. It was Black and, obviously, Aubrey's.

"Oh, Landon, could ya just bring me right down to Lucifer's? I'd like to be able to get this over with before Aubrey grounds me from everything besides school. I sorta left without letting him know where I was going, again." Elizibeth grew pale as they drove closer to her home. She knew what awaited her at there, and she didn't like it at all.

"Hypocrite. Ya tell me and Kay to lay off somethin' ya don't like that we do, but ya go right on doin' what we don't like you doin'. Beth, I love ya, but ya hafta get things straight. Ya can't just keep..." Landon stopped himself. He'd begun to yell, and he didn't feel right about yelling at Elizibeth.

"Sure, I'll just drop ya off at Lucifer's. Just be careful when if ya walk home. A'ight?" Landon had decided against finishing his argument. He then turned the Beatle at the corner and slowed to a stop at a blue house on the right.

"Thanks, Landon. I'm sorry...I'll try not to 'run away' anymore, for you and Kay." Elizbeth leaned over to hug her friend. She let her arms fall ending her embrace, but Landon didn't.

"A'ight," Landon aid somberly, "Um sorry...fer yellin'...See ya punk." He waved as he watched Elizibeth close her door and fade away into the cheerful house. He then shifted gears and drove away to begin his self-loathing hour of the day.

"Lucifer! Oh, Luuuuucifeeeeeerrrrr!" Elizibeth walked into the suburban styled home and dropped her bags on a familiar couch.

'Hm...' she laughed mentally remembering...memories... 'The couch...That couch...It's seen every one my emotions at least once...'

Elizibeth then continued down the stairs into the humid basement calling for her head-of-rescue-team-friend. When she found nothing but dirty socks and other white laundry, she moved back into the ground floor and up to the second floor kitchen. Again, calling for Lucifer, Elizibeth ran out of the kitchen and down the ornate hallway peeking in to every room. Finally Elizibeth came to the last room at the end of the hall. Lucifer's pride, joy, and only room in his entire home that spelt out for all, "I'M FABULOUS!" (coughs loudly...).

Elizibeth then opened the door, gasped, blinked and all but fainted at what her eyes found upon Lucifer's plum, ebony, and ivory bed.

Fangirlitis: Again, I apologize to y'all fer not gettin' it up sooner. I'm expecting flames, so don't be afraid to dish them out where they're deserved. A'ight, See y'all next chapter! ...Can't ya just wait to find out what she's looking at?! I know what it is! But, I don't feel generous enough to tell y'all...Review and I might let ya guess...review lot's and I'll type faster so y'all can find out! Later, y'all!


End file.
